


05. Friends

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Friends. Nile makes separate friendships with Nicky and Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	05. Friends

It's a surprise—someone tells you they've been in a relationship for 900 years, and you assume they come as a unit twenty-four-seven. She's had friends only date someone for a month who'd become inseparable clones.

But Joe is more interested in doing _modern things_ , learning to play video games with her and watching the Bulls and showing her how to use more kinds of guns than she'd known existed. 

Nicky is better at explaining their past. He lets her talk about _her_ modern life, but Nile gets the impression that Nicky exists with the world but not within it.


End file.
